haciendo amigos
by sr.gerrero
Summary: steve estaba buscando trabajo y encontró uno de guardia de seguridad en una particular pizzeria sobrevivirá las cinco noches? y mas importante sobrevivirán los animatronicos a el?
1. la no muy bienvenida

episodio uno: la no muy buena bienvenida

-estaba yo en un día tranquilo con hambre así que decidí buscar trabajo en el periódico a lo antiguo por suerte encontré uno de guardia en una pizzeria cerca y dije pues porque no lo intento y llame para reclamar el trabajo debía ir mañana a las 11:30,paso todo el día normalmente hasta que por fin llego el momento de ir agarre mis cosas por que pensé que me aburriría porque nadie robaría una pizzeria ya me encontraba ahí y fui a hablar con el encargado-

el encargado: hola tu eres el que solicito el trabajo?

yo: si

el encargado: pues bien pasa te mostrare tu lugar de trabajo

-fuimos a la sala de seguridad y me mostró lo que podía hacer-

el encargado: bueno esta es tu laptop aquí puedes ver las cámaras y estos son los botones para abrir y cerrar las puertas,los de abajo sirven para las luces de las puertas vigila bien todo a y por cierto las cosas consumen batería cuida bien la batería o se ara un apagón,bueno ahora te dejo tengo cosas que hacer te pagare cada 5 días que trabajes adiós!

yo: adiós -(en mis pensamientos) me preguntaba cuando se callaría- bueno pues a ver que pasa en las cámaras yo recuerdo que un tipo hizo un juego de este trabajo en la pizzeria así que ya se como trabajar bueno menos la parte de los muñecos que se mueven

-miro las cámaras-

yo: ctm falta el conejo

-miro la puerta y lo veo ahí parado-

bonnie: hola

yo: se mueve solo ¡esa wea es del diablo!

-le cierro la puerta y bonnie se va enojado-

yo: eso estuvo cerca

-miro la otra puerta y veo al pato con una caja de pizza en la mano-

chica: me preguntaba si querías pizza

-no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba se me salia baba de mi boca y sangre de la nariz-

chica: te sangra la n-

yo: ¡pizza gratis!

-agarro la pizza y le cierro la puerta-

yo: y vete al escenario que es donde debes estar pato

chica: que descortés ni siquiera me lo agradeces

yo: si si ya lárguese

-estaba comiéndome la pizza cuando de repente aparece el oso-

freddy: mis amigos se han estado quejando de la forma en la que los tratas quieres explicarme por que lo haces

yo: mira yo aquí vengo a trabajar para que no nos roben todo el restaurante no a socializar y vete ya al escenario que ese es el lugar en el que debes estar

freddy: oiga tenga me respeto a mi y a mis compañeros que solo querían conocerlo

yo: te querei largar no ves que estoy trabajando

freddy: ya esta tu te ganaste esto

-sus ojos se apagan-

yo: te vai a largar quiero trabajar po lárgate a la mierda oso de porquería

-freddy intenta agarrarme y yo salgo corriendo-

yo: ese oso esta demente

bonnie: que hiciste

yo: na mas le dije lárgate a la mierda oso de porquería

foxy: esto se va a poner bueno

yo: cierra el hocico perro de mierda

foxy: hey que dijiste!

yo: te dije cierra el hocico perro de mierda quieres que te lo repita de nuevo sordito?

-yo salgo corriendo por el otro pasillo mientras el oso y el zorro me persiguen entro en la habitación cierro la puerta y me rió de ellos y se van-

yo: jaja aqui no me alcanzan tontos!

-fin del capitulo 1


	2. compañero de trabajo

-eran las 3:00 am cuando me decidí a salir de la habitación fui a el comedor y ahí estaban todos reunidos-

yo: au au au *intento de aullido de un lobo*

foxy: ¡yo lo mato!

-se me abalanza y lo demás lo retienen-

foxy: suéltenme

freddy: si muere alguien mas nos clausuran el lugar

yo: jaja soy inmune solo porque los asesinaron y si muere alguien mas los clausuran ni siquiera fredbear me puede hacer algo

bonnie: como sabes que nos asesinaron

chica: y quien es fredbear

yo: fredbear es el animatronico que ustedes conocen como golden freddy

freddy: y como sabes que nos asesinaron y como conoces ese animatronico

yo: yo lo se todo de aquí dudaba si era cierto pero confirmaron mis sospechas

freddy: y como es posible que lo sepas todo de aqui?

yo: simple sacaron 5 juegos de este lugar... bueno el quinto no tiene nada que ver con este lugar pero si con los personajes de los anteriores cuatro juegos de todas formas los otros cuatro si te contaban la historia de todas las pizzerias de esta franquicia pero eso no importa vine a disculparme

foxy: pues entrar burlándote no es buena manera de disculparte

yo: y cuando me burle... bueno a partir de las tres, digo lo único que hice fue entrar haciendo el aullido de un lobo yo no me burle de nadie

freddy: y porque te comportaste tan idiota con todos nosotros?

yo: tenia hambre y cuando me da hambre me pongo de mal humor

chica: te comiste una pizza entera tu solo!

yo: seguía con hambre y ademas me dio sed bueno lamento todo lo que les dije -(en mis pensamientos) bueno en realidad no- y quiero que seamos amigos no quiero pasar mas de 5 noches aquí si se enojan conmigo y que se yo me intentan matar o algo por el estilo

foxy: buena idea deberíamos intentar matarlo

freddy: no van a matar a nadie mas en mi restaurante no quiero que lo clausuren

yo: es curioso porque el restaurante tiene tu nombre pero tu no eres el propietario,el propietario es scot bueno yo me voy a la habitación del guardia a esperar que pase la hora ya que todos somos amigos

foxy: púdrete

yo: si si si ya cierra el hocico y no te me acerques no quiero que me agarre sarna

-foxy se me intenta abalanzar y lo vuelven a detener,pasa la hora hasta las 6:00 am y me voy a casa-

yo: tengo hambreeeeee,ya se me voy a robarle la bolsa de pan al vecino del piso de abajo

-voy y le robo la bolsa de pan y me como toda la bolsa de pan,duermo,mañana pasa el dia todo normalmente pero cuando llego al trabajo el encargado me reclama que falta una pizza-

el encargado: has estado comiendo en el trabajo porque falta una pizza

yo: no pues como cree

el encargado: desde ahora tendrás un compañero de trabajo que se encargara de vigilarte se llama Jose wyatt y te esta esperando en la sala de seguridad

yo: ok

-voy a la sala y lo encuentro-

jose: hola mucho gusto

-extiende su mano para que lo salude-

yo: no me toques

jose: no pareces tener muchos amigos

yo: tengo amigos

jose: como se llaman?

yo: uno se llama steven ogg y bueno son muchos*steven ogg? que mentiroso*

jose: ok

yo: y tu donde vives?

jose: yo vivo en el departamento que esta en la plaza central

yo: oye ahí vivo yo también

jose: enserio en que piso?

yo: en el piso 20

jose: yo vivo en el piso 19 entonces soy tu vecino del piso de abajo

yo: emm... si...

jose: ese lugar es inseguro hoy desapareció mi bolsa de pan que compre ayer

yo: debió ser el vecino de la habitación de al lado mio el es muy ratero

jose: abre olvidado cerrar la puerta denuevo

yo: eso te pasa muy seguido?

jose: si aveces

yo: bueno me voy con los animatronicos cabeza de tornado

jose: jeje es por mi peinado verdad? iré contigo para vigilarteya que es mi trabajo

yo: ok

foxy: pero miren quien llego...

jose: se movió solo es cosa del diablo

yo: si verdad ademas esta bien deforme el perro ese

-foxy intenta atacarme pero lo vuelven a detener-

jose: porque lo detienen

yo: porque si matan a alguien le clausuran el restaurante

jose: tenia intención de matarte?!

yo: no me quería dar un abrazo imbécil

jose: bueno no hacia falta que te enojaras,oye todavía no me has dicho tu nombre

yo: nadie aquí sabe mi nombre,es un secreto que ni los federales saben permanezco alejados de su campo de visión y nunca descubren lo que hago *en tono totalmente desquiciado y aterrorizante*

jose: y q-qu-que ha-c-ces

yo: si te lo dijera te tendría que despedazar en miles de pedazos y comer tus viceras en la cena

jose: b-b-bueno en-t-t-tonces n-n-no m-me lo digas

yo: me llamo steve broke y ahora debo cumplir con lo que dije ten mucho cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa

jose: por favor no me haga daño!

yo: jajajajajaja te creíste esa mierda parecías disco rayado debiste verte a ti mismo como te asustaste jajajaja

jose: jeje

bonnie: no puedo creer que se creyera eso

yo: y mi cena preferida es el estofado de conejo sabias?

bonnie: y sabias que yo no te tengo miedo?

-yo saco una pistola y le apunto-

yo: pues deverias porque me esta dando hambre y cuando me d hambre me pongo de mal humor

jose: esa pistola es real?

yo: claro que es real mira

-le disparo a un cono de la mesa y sale volando-

yo: ves te dije que era r-

-jose se desmaya-

yo: mierda levántate *lo abofeteo* wyatt levántate *lo abofeteo* levántate kbron

jose: ya me desperté!

yo: hay que estar completamente seguros *lo sigo abofeteando hasta que los demas me detienen*

jose: porque tenias una pistola

yo: defensa personal

jose: no es algo extremo eso

yo: pues si se lo cuentas a alguien te vuelo la cabeza

jose: ok

yo: bueno ya es hora de irse

chica: olvide los pasteles para el cumpleaños de mañana!

yo: bueno adiós freddy adiós bonnie adiós foxy

foxy: vete a la mierda

yo: si si bueno no me olvido de nadie?

chica: te olvidas de mi

yo: cierto,y adiós tetitas de azúcar

chica: que dijiste!?

yo: adiós *cierro la puerta*

jose: no puedo creer que le ayas dicho eso

yo: me importa un carajo

jose: digo es un robot no tiene... bueno eso ya sabes

yo: no yo no se tu dime

jose: eso

yo: que cosa

jose: esas cosas

yo: tetas?

jose: por que lo dices en alto?

yo: no hay nadie en las calles para escucharnos,son las malditas 6 de la mañana están todos durmiendo ademas es un apodo

jose: un apodo algo fuerte no crees?

yo: me importa un carajo yo no pienso en esas cosas no soy un puto zoofilico

jose: ok

yo: oye sabes de que me di cuenta

jose: de que?

yo: vas vestido de negro,tienes color de ojos negro,eres moreno diablos solo te falta tener la piel negra y eres un hobre sombra jaja

jose: si verdad

yo: oye mira ahí esta el vecino de la habitación de al lado va a reclamarle el pan que te robo

jose: no es nada no creo que deberíamos hacer eso no es para tanto

yo: oye tu oye!

vecino: pero que pasa?

yo: mi amigo tiene algo que decirte

jose: no creo que debamos

yo: a la mierda tu vete yo se lo hago recordar

jose: ok pero no hagas nada loco

yo: lo que tu digas hombre sombra

-cuando jose llego al apartamento ve a su amigo steve que llega corriendo todo manchado de rojo-

jose: que hiciste?!

yo: no hice nada loco solo que el tipo ese me arrojo gas pimienta rojo pero era de esas caseras que son liquidas y vine corriendo para lavarme los ojos

jose: pero estas muy manchado

yo: es que me arrojo la botella por que el tipo lo tenia en la botella al coso ese pimienta

jose: bueno ve rápido

yo: ok *no puedo creer que se creyó eso*

fin del capitulo 2


	3. todo bien

-había pasado la noche y el día normalmente y cuando iba al trabajo un tipo me detuvo y le dije a jose que se adelantara y que iría después de hablar con ese extraño señor-

yo: que quiere

el extraño: he notado que trabajas en freddy fabear pizza y quería decirte que yo trabajaba ahí y te he estado observando y he descubierto que tanto tu como yo odiamos al mundo a mi me conocían como el hombre morado

yo: hombre morado jaja que putaso

el hombre morado: me conocían así porque vestía de morado

yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE PUTOOOOO!

el hombre morado: CALLATE NO SOY MORADO SOY PUTASO!,espera no quiero decir

yo: JAJAJAJAJAJA ES UN PUTASO LO ADMITIÓ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAsdasdasdasdasdas

-el hombre morado saca un cuchillo y me amenaza-

el hombre morado: no estoy para bromas!

-yo saco una mágnum 357 con mira óptica y láser-

yo: ni lo pienses putito

el hombre morado: no te tengo miedo

yo: te voy a disparar no a meterte miedo

-le disparo en la pierna-

yo: si me vuelves a hacer perder el tiempo la próxima no sera en la pierna

-me voy al trabajo, y ya en la pizzeria me voy a la sala de seguridad-

chica: hey quiero hablar contigo!

yo: lárgate quiero trabajar

chica: no tienes derecho a llamarme como la otra ves me llamaste blablablablablablablaBLA!

-yo cierro la puerta-

chica: no me cierres la puerta,me vas a escuchar maldito pervertido yo soy blablablablablaba y merezco respeto blablabla por eso blablablablablabla!

-me pongo mis auriculares y pongo música (yeasayer-don't come close) pasa el tiempo y ya son las 4-

yo: ya me quiero ir,bueno ahora voy a ver las cámaras *miro las cámaras* no pasa nada en todo el restaurante como siem... un momento ese es el idiota al que le dispare en la pierna,tiene un cuchillo y parece que pasa desapercibido de los animatronicos

jose: y esta mochila?

yo: mierda son mis cosas que traje el primer día me las olvide

jose: que hay adentro

yo: esto es lo que hay

-saco una escopeta-

jose: que vas a hacer

yo: voy a hacer mi trabajo

-salgo de la sala y voy al comedor-

yo: knock knock nigga

-se levanta-

freddy: oye ese es-

yo: el puto hombre morado

el hombre morado: parece que nos volvemos a ver

-me intenta atacar con el cuchillo y lo golpeo con la escopeta y cae al piso-

yo: te lo advertí y no quisiste escuchar ahora es tu final

-le disparo en la cabeza mientras esta en el piso-

jose: escuche un disparo que paso!

-jose ve al tipo muerto-

jose: que hiciste!

yo: hay que ocultar el cuerpo

jose: por que lo mataste!

yo: claramente venia a por mi tenia un cuchillo

bonnie: no puedo creerlo se murió después de tanto tiempo de rencor hacia el finalmente tiene su merecido

-después de ocultar el cuerpo en un bosque cerca y limpiar todo ya eran las 6:00 am y debíamos irnos asi que volvimos a casa-

yo: de nada

yo: oye jose le quite todo el dinero a ese tipo mira todo lo que tenia

jose: pero eso esta mal

yo: ''pero eso esta mal'' *en tono burlón* toma la mitad porque eres mi amigo

jose: gracias,supongo...

-al día siguiente por el día yo voy a un restaurante porque no me daba ganas cocinar-

yo: ah que buena comida

-salgo del lugar y veo que se están robando un auto, me tapo la cara con lo que tenia,parecía un gansta,mato al que se estaba robando el auto y ell auto choca ligeramente contra un poste y queda sano-

tipo al que le estaban robando: muchas gracias

yo: lindo auto... dame las llaves*le apunto con mi arma* ahora y también los papeles del auto

el tipo al que le estoy robando: aquí están las llaves acababa de comprarlo los papeles están en el auto

-el tipo dijo toda la verdad,que convincente el crimen perfecto,fui a cambiarle la pintura al auto y le puse una placa personalizada(la placa decía arg) y ya tenia coche era un zentorno negro con amarillo,parecía que que era rico ese tipo,me compre una casa y guarde el coche en el garage, que bueno que le robe el dinero al hombre morado soy rico porque tenia 3.000.000$ aunque la mitad fue para jose ahora seguiré mi trabajo en la pizzeria hasta que se termine y luego buscare otro trabajo pero cuando fui al trabajo unos tipos me quisieron matar porque parece que el hombre morado tenia amigos así que los mate y listo y cuando llegue-

freddy: te queríamos agradecer por acabar con nuestro asesino y como agradecimiento te perdonamos todo lo que hiciste

yo: todo!?

freddy: *suspiro* si

yo: genial ahora voy a trabajar

continuara...

fin del capitulo 3


	4. poniendo fin a los problemas

yo: la ultima noche no me creo que ya me paguen,espero que paguen bien

-voy hacia el restaurante y cuando llego-

chica: quería hablar contigo en el backstage

yo: ok

-vamos al backstage y todos miran escondidos por la puerta-

chica: he notado que te comportas de forma distinta conmigo que con los demás,ademas es raro que la primera vez que me viste te saliera sangre de la nariz y la forma en la cual me llamaste aquel día

yo: a que quieres llegar con esto?

chica: tu sientes algo por mi?

yo: siento odio

chica: no eso no tu sabes a lo que me refiero

yo: no yo no se

chica: claro que lo sabes y para que sepas yo no siento nada por ti

yo: pues me alegra saber eso yo odio a todo el mundo la sangre de la nariz fue al saber que tenia pizza gratis y no habia comido en tres dias y esa manera en la que te llame fue exactamente para que te enojaras no soy un puto zoofilico,no me atraen los robots y menos si tienen NIÑOS en su interior yo odio los odio a todos en este maldito mundo

chica: por que odias tanto al mundo?

yo: por lo que el mundo me hizo a mi

chia: pero hay-

yo: pero hay personas que no merecen ser odiadas,lo se pero me importa un carajo

chica: por que eres así?

yo: porque soy malo miento,mato y robo ok y te lo puede decir cualquiera incluso jose que esta mirando por la puerta con los demás,me metí a su casa,le robe una bolsa de pan,le mentí que fue mi vecino y mate a mi vecino porque si y le he estado mintiendo desde que nos conocimos pero ese chico es inteligente,se que no se cree toda esa mierda que le digo pero es asustadizo y tímido el teme por su vida porque sabe que soy malo ok y en cualquier momento si quiero lo mato pero aparenta no saber nada aunque el sabe todo le e puesto excusas extremadamente estúpidas y no creíbles y aparenta creérselas pero el sabe todo lo que pasa soy una persona peligrosa me metí a una peligrosa guerra contra el equipo del hombre morado y he matado a dos de sus hombres pero vendrán mas se que no son los únicos pero matare a todos los que sean necesarios para vivir porque hiero y mato gente y no me importa lo que les pase un día fui a un restaurante y le robe el auto muy caro,las llaves del auto y los papeles y el tipo acababa de comprar el auto,incluso le robe al cadáver de vincent el hombre morado y repartí el dinero con jose yo hago cosas malas y no me importan los demás,sobrevivir es ganar ahora si me lo permites voy a mi ultimo día de trabajo y quizá el ultimo día de mi vida

-me voy mientras están todos con la boca abierta y cuando estaba en la sala de seguridad aparece golden-

golden: hola me presento mis amigos me llaman-

yo: tus amigos te llaman golden freddy pero te llamas fredbear

golden: como sabes tanto sobre mi

yo: ya me estoy cansando de la misma mierda siempre

golden: de que hablas

yo: siempre llega un imbécil de alguna manera y me hace pregunta cosas pero siempre se termina cansando de mi y se va o se enoja y intenta matarme

golden: ok?

yo: para que vienes

golden: solo quería conocerte

yo: te conviene no conocerme

golden: que rudo...

-hubo un silencio por un largo rato-

yo: te vas a ir o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome

golden: oh te molesto si me quedo?

yo: nooooo obviamente me encataria que te quedaras

golden: que bien por un momento pensé que querías que me valla

yo: no manejas muy bien el sarcasmo verdad

golden: por que estas tan enojado

yo: porque no le importo a nadie y ademas la gente se piensa que voy a ser bueno y genial con ellos,pues nada de eso sabes,nada de eso

golden: y por que no?

yo: porque así soy yo y quiero ser así

golden: pero realmente quieres ser así

yo: y que importa como sea a nadie le importare de todos modos

golden: y que tal si no es así

yo: mira se que estoy mal en muchos sentidos pero si lo que quieres es cambiar mi personalidad para que sea mejor y le agrade a todos y haces tu buena obra del día no lo haré yo soy así y listo

golden: que no ves que te estas dañando de esta manera?

yo: pues ahora que lo pienso es mejor a ver si me muero y todos felices a la mierda sobrevivir,a la mierda ganar,a la mierda todo y a todos a los que conocí

golden: pero no tiene que ser así

yo: yo si quiero que sea así y ademas que tal si tiene que ser así?,ahora largo

golden: como quieras...

jose: me dejas entrar debo hacer mi trabajo

yo: espera en el comedor,ademas que mierda puedo hacer si estoy aqui

jose: tienes razón

-saco mi celular y llamo a un par de contactos para afrontarme a aquel grupo de vincent,espero hasta que termine la hora hasta que tenia que irme y fui preparado para lo que pasar ahí afuera y como lo supuse esperaron en mi casa para enfrentarse a mi pero venia acompañado así que no fue problema y interrogue a uno de ellos para que me dijera donde estaba todo su grupo y fui a matarlos a todos fue una muy dura batalla pero al final lo logre había acabado con todos y cada uno de ellos,ya no tenia mas problemas queme el lugar y me fui a mi casa poro cuando fui al trabajo y me dieron la paga vi que no valió la pena haber estado 5 noches ahí y ademas de todo haberme metido en problemas con un grupo de pendejos con armas y que una gallina me insinué de zoofilico un zorro me intentara atacar varias veces y ademas que me pusieran a alguien que me vigile como compañero,al cual le robe así que le dije muchas gracias,estaba tan agradecido que lo golpee en la cabeza y lo deje inconsciente no sin antes decirle que renunciaba y me fui a mi casa y decidí segur mi vida buscando otro trabajo que merezca la pena no un trabajo de mierda con una paga de mierda que ademas me dio problemas y decidí no volver a acercarme a una de esas pizzerias jamas en mi vida,después de todo lo que paso llame a mi mejor amigo para juntarnos tomar algunas que otras cervezas y hablar de la vida

fin del fanfic

corto lo se pero habrá otro fanfic relacionado con este que tambien tenia ganas de hacer


End file.
